MQ-133C
The MQ-133C was a stealth aircraft resembling a flying wing. It was utilized during the late 2010s by Maverick, to carry Raiden over to his next destination in Abkhazia.http://www.gamespot.com/events/tgs-2012/video.html?sid=6396883&ontology=12647&mode=in_page Design and usage It was developed during the late 2010s, with its base design being derived from the RQ-133 spy plane (itself having only been developed since 2016). It utilized a state-of-the-art sensor system that allowed the drone to fly through turbulence seamlessly even during a storm, allowing for the ride to be relatively smooth. It functions by reading images at 120 frames per second. By the time of 2018, there were only three such planes in the world. It is also fittable for cyborgs. Because of its systems being focused on achieving gas mileage, its interior was sophisticated, yet the actual outer hull of the craft was still mostly derived from old stealth designs. Some drawbacks, however, included it lacking stealth camouflage and OctoCamo systems, the latter system primarily because of its status as an aircraft, making OctoCamo useless in function. In addition, because of trying to achieve gas mileage, the plane itself also had little function in maneuverability, meaning it was incapable of getting into an aerial dogfight. During the Abkhazian Coup in 2018, the Nevada-based PMC Maverick received one of the three MQ-133C craft on loan to ensure that their main operative, Raiden managed to arrive at the insertion point at Sukhumi. The craft was owned by an air force-based PMC run by a former acquaintance of Maverick's commander, Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov, back during the days of the Soviet Union. Boris had personally requested to have it loaned to him for their mission in Abkhazia, in large part due to the events of the failed results of their previous mission in Africa, more specifically, when Boris's attempted to shoot down a Desperado Enforcement LLC.-owned Tiltrotor ended badly due to the craft possessing flares, something that the missile launcher Boris used was unprepared for due to it being outdated. In large part because of it lacking both stealth camouflage and OctoCamo, as well as the large amount of Desperado cyborgs occupying Sukhumi, the MQ-133C launched Raiden via a catapult-system installed inside the craft into the insertion point. Afterwards, it returned to Maverick's main base at Sochi International Airport completely undamaged, only requiring minor routine maintenance. Behind the scenes The MQ-133C is an aircraft that appeared in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, during the opening of the first chapter (Coup De'tat, R-01). The craft was never named in the opening itself, but was identified in the optional Codec conversations with Boris. In the back of the craft writing "Network Control System". It also appeared in the Versus Battle section of the official Metal Gear Solid website, although it was only identified as a "Stealth Drop Ship." :"STRENGTHS: Sleek, Fast, Futuristic, & Stealthy WEAKNESSES: Classified FEATURED FACT: This cutting-edge aircraft plays a key role in Raiden's beachhead insertion in RISING FEATURED GAME: METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE" :-Stealth Drop Ship data in Versus Battle. Gallery 20130311100158 dropship 1.jpg|MQ-133C full view. 20130311100607 dropship main.jpg|MQ-133C just prior to launching Raiden to Abkhazia. Notes and references Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Rising